Computer applications can be implemented and executed on various devices with the same or different functions. A user may, however, experience inconveniences because certain functions may not be provided with a particular user interface (e.g., application, device, entry point), but are provided at other user interfaces. For instance, a particular user interface may not provide voice search functionality and therefore may not be able to provide internet search functionality using the user's voice. However, another user interface may provide voice search functionality, and the user may therefore be able to conduct an internet search using the user's voice. Accordingly, a user may have different experiences depending on the user interface being used by the user. Therefore, a method to fetch and provide functionality across various user interfaces is needed to alleviate such user inconveniences and provide a more consistent experience for a user.